


[Podfic] Touched by writcraft

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary: </b>On the insistence of his parents, Draco begins to see a therapist to discuss his difficulties with physical intimacy. When he changes his appointment time, Draco discovers he’s not the only one seeking assistance as a result of events which occurred during the war and he finds comfort in the most unexpected of places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Touched by writcraft

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Touched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428094) by [Writcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writcraft/pseuds/Writcraft). 



> Recorded for the [Draco Tops Harry Fest 2015](http://dracotops-harry.livejournal.com) (and tangentially, for my Podfic_Bingo square "Read Slowly (for you)". 
> 
> Many thanks to writcraft for writing a fic that captured me from the get-go and for giving permission to record. ♥ Also, thank you to vaysh for acting as beta.

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/touched_plain.mp3)

## Length:

00:56:11 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/touched_plain-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 54.4 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/touched_plain-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 28.3 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
